Fate
by CASTL3
Summary: Rick Castle leaves a bar one night after doing research for his next novel, only to save Johanna Beckett from being murdered but no escaping without his own injury.  Follow the Castle and Beckett families as they become one. AU with some Humor and Drama.
1. The Right Place at the Right Time

AN: ABC's show and Characters

**Chapter 1**- The Right Place at the Right Time

Rick Castle pays his tab and heads to the door. Another night of research accomplished for his next book. He opens the door and steps out into the cold January night, sticking his hands in his pocket, heading out of the shady alley to hail a cab. He doesn't make it five steps from the door before he sees a woman running toward him with a masked man hot on her trail. He reacts as almost anyone would and starts to run towards the woman.

The man finally catches her and shoves her against the wall.

"Please don't do this," the woman begs.

"You should have stayed away from the case" the man replies softly into her ear.

He doesn't see the other man running toward him, too focused on doing his job. He brings a knife out of the inside of his jacket. "Goodbye Johanna Beckett" again whispering in her ear and brings his arm back to deliver the blow, only to be tackled just before he strikes.

He grunts from the unexpected impact but uses his military training to roll on top of the man and punch him in the face with his left hand.

"Looks like I'll be getting two for the price of one" and brings his right hand back and stabs him in the stomach.

He gets up and turns back to Johanna Beckett and hears a shot ring out into the night. He looks to his target and sees her holding a small handgun with smoke coming out of the end.

BANG!

Another shot and he slumps to his knees bringing his hand to his chest, feeling the blood pouring out. He cast one last surprised look at his target before he slumps over and his breathing stops.

Johanna snaps out of her fear induced nightmare and runs over to the man who saved her and gasps.

"Richard Castle" she breathes out. She doesn't hesitate as she takes out her phone and calls 911. She gives them her location and tells them what happened before hanging up and pressing her hand to the authors wound.

"Hang in there Mr. Castle. Help is on the way."

"Are you okay?" he rasps out, short of breath.

"I am thanks to you. Please don't try to talk. Save your breath okay?"

He nods keeping his eyes focused on hers.

"Hear the ambulance? It's almost here, don't give up. Please don't give up okay? I need you alive to be able to repay you," she says smiling softly at him, still keeping pressure on his wound.

He laughs a little before coughing up some blood. He turns his head and spits it out on the ground. He hears tire screech to a halt at the entrance of the alley and sees the flashing lights of the ambulance and police cars along with paramedics running toward them.

"Miss you can let us take it from here," one of the paramedics says as he reaches them.

"Of course," she replies. She steps back to let them do their work.

An officer comes up to here and gets her statement and she hands over her gun to the detective.

"His name is Richard Castle," she says to the Detective. "Can I ride with him? Please? He saved my life; I want to be there with him."

The detective looks to one of the paramedics loading him onto a stretcher and nods his approval.

"Sure. Keep a hold on his hand and squeeze it if you see him start to go out of it okay?"

"We will need you for further questions later Mrs. Beckett" says the detective.

"Okay." She hands him her card and he give her a nod of the head to follow the paramedics.

They climb into the ambulance and it takes off to the closest hospital.

"Left pants pocket," Rick croaks out as he stares at the woman he saved.

She reaches into the pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

"Please call my mother and daughter when we get there. Martha and Alexis," he rasps out.

"Okay, I promise, now no more talking until later," she says as she gives him a stern glare and soft smile which he returns.

"Please listen to the woman Mr. Castle" says the paramedic, "talking won't help."

He nods again and focuses his eyes on the ceiling.

The ride to the hospital is soon over and they are rushing him into the ER as Johanna Beckett looks on. She goes to one of the waiting rooms before turning on Mr. Castle's phone. She finds _Mother _in his contact list and presses call. She picks up on the third ring.

"Richard darling you better be on your way home so you can tuck your daughter in for the night."

"Is this Martha?"

"Yes this is she. Who is speaking?"

"Hello my name is Johanna Beckett. We don't know each other but your son has just been taken to the ER for a stab wound and he told me to call you."

Martha gasps on the other end.

"Oh my God! Is he okay? Which hospital are you at?"

"We are at the New York Presbyterian Hospital and I rode with him on the way here. He was awake the whole time."

"We will be there as soon as possible thank you. Johanna Beckett right?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you in the ER okay?"

"Okay, thank you again."

The line went dead and Johanna gave a huge sigh, so not what she had planned for the night. Then she remembered her husband and daughter were waiting for her for dinner and she dug out her own phone to make another call.

"Hey Jim."

"Jo where have you been? We have been waiting almost an hour for you. We already ordered for you. It should be coming shortly."

"I'm sorry but I need you and Katie to meet me at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I'm one hundred percent okay, just a little shaken. I'll explain when you get here okay?"

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes babe, I'm fine. Please tell Katie that too okay?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

Johanna sighed again for the umpteenth time that night and headed to one of the chairs to relax for a bit. She knew that the case was dangerous she just didn't think it would be dangerous enough to get her killed. She would have to tell the Detectives everything when she went into to the precinct, probably at some point tomorrow.

It was ten minutes later when an older redheaded woman, who had to be Rick's mother, entered along with what looked to be a three or four year old, completely adorable little girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes. She stood up immediately and walked towards them.

"Martha?"

"Yes, you must be Johanna Beckett" Martha replied as she walked to her.

"Hi, nice you meet you however grave the circumstances" Johanna replied.

"Did you save my Daddy?" a little voice said as Johanna looked down to the adorable little girl.

Johanna kneeled down to eye level and said, "Yes I did sweetie but your Daddy saved me first. I owe him my life."

She barely got the words out before the Alexis launched herself into her arms. Johanna cast a surprised look up at Martha but wrapped her arms around the little girl as Martha smiled softly down at them. Johanna tried to pull away after ten seconds or so but Alexis wouldn't let go so she just picked her up and continued to hold her. She turned to look at Martha for an explanation.

Martha just shrugged. "Her Father is her world, so that makes you her new favorite person."

"She's adorable."

"Thank you for saving my son."

"Please Martha, I only made the 911 call after it happened. I have to tell you the rest later but like I told Alexis here, he saved me. I really do owe him my life."

"Well either way thank you."

Martha and Johanna walked back over to the seats but before the sat down Johanna heard her husband and daughter call out to her.

"Jo!"

"Mom!"

They both rushed over and saw the little girl in her arms. Alexis turned her head where is rested on Jo's shoulder to get a look at the newcomers.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis this is my husband Jim, and my daughter Katie."

"Your Mommy saved my Daddy," she replied as she retched out her arms for Kate. Kate took her and looked at her mother for an explanation but she just smiled and shrugged.

"Martha this this my husband Jim and my daughter Katie."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Beckett."

"Please call me Jim."

"Okay and you must be Katie then."

"Yes but please call me Kate."

"Of course darling," Martha replied.

"I like Katie better," Alexis said from Kate's shoulder.

"Well then little Miss you can call me Katie. How does that sound?"

"Good and you can call me Lexi," she replied.

"Sounds good," Kate replied.

"She has only ever lets her father call her that" Martha said, shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Who is her father?" Kate asked.

"Richard Castle."

"Wait a sec, Richard Castle the author?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yup!" said Alexis popping the 'P' much to the amusement of the three adults standing there.

Kate blushed when she realized she was holding Richard Castle daughter. Johanna just laughed when she saw her daughter blush. She turned to Martha and said "Katie has a little crush on your son at the moment."

"MOM!"

"Oh come now Katie its nothing to be ashamed of."

All three adults just chuckled at the embarrassed teen until Alexis spoke which sent them into full on laughter.

"You are really pretty Katie. Don't worry, my Daddy will like you."

After the laughter died down they all remembered where and why they were there and sat down on the chairs in the waiting room making small talk for the next couple hours. Martha explained the whole situation to the Beckett's while Kate kept Alexis entertained until a doctor came into the room.

"Family of Richard Castle?"

All five of them stood up but only Martha and Alexis, who slid off Kate's lap, walked up to the doctor.

"Yes I'm his mother and this is his daughter. How is he?"

"Hi my name is Dr. Sanders. I was the one who performed the surgery. You are very lucky he was able to get help right away. He had a deep stab wound to his left lung but we were able to repair the damage relatively easy. He shouldn't have any problem making a full recovery. He is in his room now and may have visitors. Family only for right now."

"Mister Dr?" Alexis said as she looked up to the doctor.

He kneeled down to look at her. "Can my friend come with me? She isn't family but I really want her to come with me."

The doctor sighed and looked to the small family of three behind this adorable little girl.

"I suppose I can make an exception just for you, as long as your grandmother is okay with it."

"Would mind terribly if all three of them came with us? "

"I suppose so. Mr. Castle isn't in critical condition so I don't see why not since you approve of it. His door number is 413 down the hall on the left."

"Thank you doctor," Martha said.

"Just doing my job. He should be awake shortly."

Martha nodded and grabbed Alexis' hand. "Let's go see your brave Daddy munchkin." Martha and Alexis started down the hall, followed by the Beckett family until they reached the door. Martha took a deep breath before pushing it open and ushering Alexis in before her.

End of Chapter One

Thanks for reading! Please Review if you like :)


	2. Flirtation and Family

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Chapter 2- Flirtation and Family**

_Previously:_

_Martha nodded and grabbed Alexis' hand. "Let's go see your brave Daddy munchkin." Martha and Alexis started down the hall, followed by the Beckett family until they reached the door. Martha took a deep breath before pushing it open and ushering Alexis in before her._

As soon as he heard the door start to open, Rick turned his head to see the two most important people in his life walk in, followed by the woman who saved him and who he assumed was her husband and daughter. He was broken out of his observations by his four year old daughter.

"Daddy!" Alexis yelled as she ran forward and climbed up onto the bed with some help as Martha walked forward.

"Careful Alexis, you don't want to hurt him" Martha said.

"Hey pumpkin" Rick said. "Your Daddy is going to be just fine, now give me a hug, and just be careful of my left side, okay baby girl?"

Alexis proceeded to wrap her arms around her father's neck and he wrapped his right arm around his baby girl.

"Thank you mother and I'll be okay. Just rest and relaxation for awhile."

"Oh I'm so glad you alright Richard" said Martha as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you son."

"Love you too mother."

"I love you too Daddy!" said Alexis as she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Do you now? I think I love you more munchkin."

"Nu-uh. I love you to infinity and back and Grams says you can't have more than infinity."

"Well then I guess that makes you the winner doesn't it?"

"I always win Daddy. Grams told me that too."

All four occupants of the room busted up laughing at that statement which in turn had Rick look at the three people he didn't know. The woman who saved him was probably in her late thirties or early forties with long dark brown wavy hair and green eyes. She was a very beautiful woman from where he was standing, well laying if you want to be technical about it. Her husband seemed like a very gentle man with graying brown hair and a look of gratitude in his eyes. What really captivated him though was their daughter. She looked to be twenty one or twenty two but nowadays it's really hard to tell. She was extraordinarily beautiful and he could see where she got her looks. She was just a younger version of her mother with the same brown hair and green eyes. The green eyes, which were currently locked on his, held the same gratitude her fathers had with what he hoped was a little bit of lust thrown in by the reddening of her cheeks. She refused to look away though and he found that well simply put, sexy as hell. Johanna, Jim and Martha all caught each other's eyes in the ten seconds or so that their children were having a staring contest and smiled knowingly until Martha gave Johanna a wink and nod in her daughters' direction. Johanna just smiled and turned to her daughter and cleared her throat. Both Kate and Rick broke out of their trance and blushed gracefully, while Rick added a little smirk to the other adults before he also cleared his throat and looked at Johanna.

"Hi, you obviously know who I am but I haven't had the pleasure of getting the name of the person who saved my life" Rick said.

"Mr. Castle you shoul…"

"Please call me Rick."

"Okay Rick. My name is Johanna Beckett and this is my husband Jim and my daughter Kate. You're not the one who should be thanking me. I should be the one in the hospital bed right now or possibly worse if it hadn't been for you. So thank you for what you've done. I will forever be grateful to you and I'm going to speak for my family as well when I say I know that they will too."

"Yes thank you for protecting my wife Rick. Not everyone would have done what you did and as my wife has said I am forever grateful for that" Jim replied after his wife stepping up to Rick hospital bed and shaking the man's hand.

"You're welcome sir. I'd say anytime but this hurts like a bi…"

"Richard! Your daughter is in the room!" yelled Martha.

"Right. Sorry mother."

Kate then walked up to his beside with a little smile on her face after his almost slip up and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. He smiled up at her as she blushed a bit and said as he turned his other cheek to her "How about one on this side too."

Before she could reply Alexis quickly kissed the exposed cheek and said "There you go Daddy!"

All the adults chuckled in amusement, completely enamored by this adorable little girl. Before Kate could step back and join her parents Alexis spoke again.

"Daddy this is my new friend Katie. She played with me while we were waiting for the doctor. She is really really fun. Isn't she pretty?"

Rick smiled at his little girl before turning to Kate and looking her in the eyes saying, "Yes pumpkin she is very pretty."

"Can she come over for pizza and movie night next week? Pleeeeeeeease Daddy."

"If she would like to come over she is more than welcome pumpkin."

"Will you Katie? We can make popcorn and eat a bunch of candy and watch a Disney movie."

"Not too much candy Lexi" said Rick.

Alexis turned back to her father and said "SHHH!" Then turn back to Kate. "Soooo?"

All the adults laughed and Rick just pouted. Kate turned back to look at her parent for their okay and they both nodded their approval with smiles on their faces.

"I would love to Lexi" Kate said with a smile.

"Yay!"

"She lets you call her Lexi?" Rick asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I only usually let my parents call me Katie and that's how my mother usually introduces me to people, but she said she liked Katie better then Kate and I told her she could call me Katie then she told me I could call her Lexi" Kate said simply.

"She must really like you then."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual. She's adorable Castle."

"Castle?" Rick inquired.

"That's your last name isn't it? Kate said.

"Well yes but what what's wrong with Rick?"

"Nothing" Kate smirked, "What's wrong with Castle?"

Rick opened his mouth to respond but didn't really know what to say so just said "Castle it is then."

"Haha, Katie wins" laughed Alexis.

Rick pouted and again Martha, Jim and Johanna we very content to just watch the three of them interact. Rick again turned to look at Johanna before speaking to her.

"Well since our daughters have plans, which is Friday night by the way, why don't the both of join her and we can have dinner over at my loft for the night. Get to know each other."

"We would love to Rick. Thank you again. " Johanna then dug into her purse and pulled out her business card. "Here is my card with all my information on it. Give me a call sometime this week and we can iron out the details."

"Sounds good" Rick said.

"Come on Katie its late and we should let Rick here get some sleep."

Alexis sat up on the bed and gave Kate a hug goodbye while looking at Rick over her shoulder.

"Thank you for watching her" he said sincerely.

"It was my pleasure" she replied then pulled back.

"It was nice meeting you Castle, and you too Miss Lexi" Kate said as she squeezed her side a bit and Alexis laughed.

"You too Kate."

"Bye Katie!" Alexis said as she waved to her new friend who made her way over to her parents. All three Becketts' waved their hands in a final goodbye before disappearing around the corner. As soon as they were gone Rick slumped further into his bed and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Are you okay Richard?" Martha asked making her way over to him.

"Yes just exhausted. Why don't you take Alexis home and come back tomorrow for lunch or something."

"Sure darling. Come on munchkin. It is way past your bedtime. Say goodbye to your father so we can come back tomorrow."

Alexis gave her father one last hug and another I love you before getting off the bed and taking her grandmothers hand. Martha kissed her son on the cheek before pulling back and looking him in the eyes.

"What you did was very brave Richard and I am so proud of you and so happy you are alright."

"Me too mother."

With one last goodbye they made their way to the door and disappeared. Rick sighed one last time wincing a little at the pain in his side. He pressed his morphine button and soon drifted off to sleeping dreaming of being home with his mother and daughter and of those mesmerizing green eyes.

_End of Chapter 2_

**AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and I was pretty happy with the amount of reviewers and blown away by the story alerts that I decided to write another chapter before I watch Avatar on my new 55" Smart 3D TV. Sadly I return to work tomorrow so updates will be a little slower from now on. I hope to have a new chapter every week but stick with and I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Sry this isn't Beta'd and there are probably mistakes. Deal with it ;)**

**In regards to this story, Alexis is 4, Rick is 26, Kate is 19 and yes she is attending Stanford and is home on winter break right now. I don't know if I am going to make her a cop yet, I haven't decided and I do know how I am going to tackle the whole Johanna Beckett attempted murder and most of you will probably hate it. So sorry LOL Until next time…**


	3. Into the Past and Onto the Future

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3- Delving into the Past and Looking on to the Future**

Rick Castle walked into his loft late Wednesday afternoon after spending almost four days cooped up in the hospital. He couldn't tell you how happy he was to be home. He was going to be able to sleep in his own bed, eat his own food and most importantly use his own bathroom and finally be able to take a shower. His daughter was out shopping with his mother for a new outfit for the Castle/Beckett family pizza and movie night, two nights from now. If he was honest with himself, he was really looking forward to it. They were an extremely nice family and easy to get along with. It certainly helped that he saved Johanna but if they would have met in a different way, he is sure they would still have been great friends. What he was really looking forward too though was Saturday night. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the conversation he had with Kate just last night.

_**Flashback**_

He was flipping through the channels on TV when he heard a knock at the door and looked over to see the beautiful face he had been thinking about, pretty much nonstop for the last 3 days. Well, okay nights too.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." he replied with a smile.

She walked into the room keeping her eyes locked on his. She had thought a lot about him the past couple days and she really couldn't wait to see him again so she decided to surprise him.

"Sorry about stopping by so late. I was at my friend Laine's apartment and decided to by. " she said as she took the chair next to his bed.

"Well I for one am glad you did. You just missed my mother and daughter by about ten minutes so you saved me from having to find something on this TV worth watching."

"Well I'm happy to help." she laughed in return. "I just wanted to stop by again and thank you for saving my mother. She's my best friend and if anything had happened to her I really don't think I would have survived it. My father wouldn't have fared any better. After all that has happened in the last few days with her case and the conspiracy…"

"Whoa, wait a second. What conspiracy?" Rick asked.

"You didn't hear?"

"No. My mother brought my laptop in so I could write. Tonight was actually the first time I turned the TV on. She hasn't said anything and when your parents stopped by two nights ago they didn't say anything either."

"Wow. Well it looks like I'll have to fill you in."

"Please do."

"Well my mother has been working on this big case for the last few months and the more she found out the more questions she asked. Apparently she started asking the wrong questions and someone found out what case she was working on and how close she was to figuring it out that they sent someone to kill her. His name was Dick Coonan, military. That's the name of the man who stabbed you. My mom went into the police station the day following your stabbing to talk to some detectives. The 12th precinct if I remember correctly. She took everything she had on her case with her and tried to tell them that they had an innocent man locked up."

"Yeah some detectives came in interviewed me but haven't come back for any other information." Rick said as he cut her off.

"Well they would have a hard time doing that from federal prison."

"I'm not following."

"They called my mom again the day after and tried to attribute it to gang violence, random mugging gone wrong. She didn't take to kindly to that. She laid into them about finding truth and justice; told them to hand in their badges if they weren't going to do any good. She told them about you and how you risked everything for her and how you had a four year old daughter that almost lost her father and that you deserved to know who had put you in the hospital and why."

"Make sure you thank her for standing up for me." Rick said.

"I'll do that. Anyway where was I?" Kate asked.

"Me deserving to know why I am here."

"Right. They said that they were sorry but couldn't find any information anywhere about it and showed her the door. One of the detectives overheard her and caught her before she could leave, a Detective Montgomery. He asked to talk to her privately. He spilled the beans on everything. Long story short, he had shot someone on a case a few years back and the two detectives that had interviewed you and my mother had helped cover it up along with the 12th Precinct Captain and the now Governor Hartley. Hartley demanded the ransom money involved with that case and promised he would see everything swept under the rug. My mother was too close to the truth so Hartley decided to put a stop to everything."

"What made him come forward? From what I understand everything was going to be wrapped up nice and neat, never to see the light of day."

"You actually."

"Me? What did I have to do with it?"

"When Montgomery found out you had a four year old daughter, he decided he couldn't live with the secret any longer. He has a two year old of his own and told my mother that being a father changes you and he just wanted to live his life secret free. Since he came forward with all the information they let him keep his badge but busted him back down to traffic and told him if he wanted to be a detective again he had to work his way back up."

"That's quite a story. I doubt I could write something nearly as good."

"Oh I don't know Castle. Your books have been a pretty good read so far and from what I can tell they keep on getting better."

"You've read all of them?" he asked, surprise clearly in his eyes.

"There's only six Castle and yes I have read them all. I didn't know who you were until your last two made the _New York Times Bestseller List_, but after that I went out and bought all of them. My mother likes them to, says they have a genuine feel to them which makes them believable."

"Just out of curiosity, which one is your favorite?"

"I'd have to say '_A Rose Forever After'_. I thought the emotion you put into the characters made it really authentic. You were just able to connect to them in different aspects of their life." She replied.

When he didn't say anything, she was trying to figure out why until it hit her, the dedication.

"I am so sorry Rick. I didn't think about what I said until after it was too late."

"NO! No. It's okay. I'm fine. Just got lost in thought there for a while but thank you for taking my feelings into consideration. You are right though. The characters do have a little something special since parts were spun from my life. Kyra actually called me the day after it came out. We didn't talk long. She just wanted to thank me for the dedication and apologize for the way she left."

"Can I ask what happened? I mean you don't have to tell me. It's totally fine I just have inquisitive nature that's like to know the whole story. The whole who, what, when, where and why."

"I proposed the night of our college graduation. She wasn't ready to settle down and freaked; just up and left. I didn't chase her. I went back to my house that night and started writing. It was a few months after that that I met Meredith. We hit it off right away and she wound up pregnant six months after Kyra left. I had wanted to be married and have a family and she was carrying my child so I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Things were going great. We fell in love during the pregnancy and I thought I had my happily ever after but when Alexis was born, everything I loved about her changed. She wasn't the motherly type she was when she was pregnant and she wanted to get back out and party. I was becoming more known as a writer and she was using that to get bigger acting roles for herself. I didn't mind of course, she was my wife. I would have helped her in any way I could. I didn't blame her for wanting those things. I missed them too, but when I thought about leaving Alexis with a babysitter and walked into her room, I just couldn't do it. I wanted to be there for everything in her life. I didn't want to miss anything so I just continued to stay home and write while Meredith was out doing God knows what. Alexis was eighteen months when it happened. I took her to the park for a bit because it was nice out. We were only there for twenty minutes when it started to pour. When I got back to our newly purchased apartment I walked in on Meredith and another man making out on our couch, both of them half undressed. She didn't even hear me come in. I took Alexis to her room and came back down. She noticed me just as the man was taking off her pants." He stopped there a little choked up from the memory being brought forth.

"You don't have to finish Rick. I get it." Kate said as she laced her fingers through his hand lying on the bed.

"I want to. No, I need to. I have never told anyone this. It feels really good to finally get it off my chest, and say it out loud. I don't know why I'm telling you this, I've only met you once but it probably has to do with that way my daughter had talked about and asked for you every time she comes to see me."

"She talks and asks for me?"

"Yeah," he said, turning and giving her a smile. "It's Katie told me this and Katie told me that. Is Katie coming in to visit today? How many more days till Friday? I swear she talks about you more then she knows. If you don't mind and don't have anywhere to be I'd like for you to stay so I can finish my story."

She gives his hand a light squeeze and a small smile and says "There's no place I'd rather be writer."

"In that case, on with the story. After she saw me she kicked the guy out throwing his pants in his face before turning to face me. She tried explaining that directors want something in return when hiring new talent and that it didn't mean anything. I couldn't believe she had said that. I asked her if this was the first time and surprisingly she told me it wasn't. I told her that she needed to get her things and leave. I didn't want an explanation or excuses or begging. I was done. I don't condone cheating and I never will. If she didn't feel the same way then she should have just ended it that way. But seeing her with another guy like that and knowing it wasn't the first time, that she was sharing my bed as well as others left me broken. I had tried so hard to balance everything after Alexis was born but she needed so much attention being so young that I had realized it wasn't completely her fault. I told her as much and she understood. I put her up in a hotel room until she got back on her feet. She left for California with her director the week after the divorce was finalized. She didn't even say goodbye to her daughter. I keep in touch with her every now and then to let her know how Alexis is doing. I mean she is her mother after all. She does send a birthday card every year but other than that we don't talk. I guess its better this way. I have full custody of Alexis and she's all I will ever need." He turned to look at her and was surprised to see a tear streak down her face. Unconsciously he brought their still clasped hands together to wipe it away.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." Kate said when she found her voice again.

"It was surprisingly easy since I know I can trust you with my daughter, but enough about me. Tell me something about yourself."

She smiled at the change of subject, internally thanking him for making it so easy.

"What do you want to know Castle?"

"How about where you go to school and what your major is."

"Well I am a sophomore at Stanford and I am actually double majoring in Russian Linguistics and American Lit., with a double minor in Criminal Law and Psychology."

"Wow that's pretty impressive. Are you crazy?"

"No" she laughed, "I can remember things really easy. Kind of like a photographic memory, just not near as extensive. I still have to study but I have always been good and remembering everything. I love knowledge. It makes meeting new people easier when you are well versed in a lot of different areas. Plus it gives me a good base to go a couple different ways when I want to pick a career."

"Well good luck with the course load. Looks like you won't have much time for me when you go back to school."

"Oh now I wouldn't say that Castle. If I had your number I could text you anytime I wanted and I don't go back to school until January 20th, so you still have seven days to take me to dinner." She said as she looked at his shocked face.

"You're asking me on a date?" he squeaked out as she laughed at the high tone of his voice.

"I am, as a thank you for saving my Mom, and I'm not going to let an opportunity pass to go out with my favorite writer."

"I'm your favorite writer?"

"Yes, so let's just leave it at that."

"You are assuming I have already said yes." He said smugly.

She leaned forward in her chair to speak softly into his ear "Are you saying no Ricky?"

"Yes," he breathed out.

She pulled back to look him in the eye and saw his eyes widen in horror as he just realized what he said.

"I MEAN NO! YES! Yes I will go out with you!" He blushed in embarrassment at how he sounded. 'What am I 15 again?' he asked himself.

"So I take it you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, one hundred percent single. You?"

"Same." He replied as they smiled at each other. "How does Saturday sound? I can swing by and catch up with your parents quick and then we can head out. If all goes well maybe we can fit a second date in before you head back across the country."

"Sounds perfect Castle. Unfortunately it's late and I have to head home. I told my Mom I wouldn't be more than an hour and it's almost up."

"Thank you for coming to see me again Kate." Rick said as she stood from her chair. He picked up the pen and paper on his bedside table and wrote is cell number down for her before ripping the piece off and handing it to her. She took it with a twinkle in her eyes and Rick's eyes roamed her body as he watched her stretch. She caught him staring and smiled wickedly at him before bending down and letting her hair curtain his face, eyes only inches apart before she spoke.

"It was my pleasure Castle." She said before their lips met in a ghost of a kiss. She pulled back and began walking away until she reached the door. She put her hand on the handle and twisted it, opening the door about a foot before she turned her head back to look at his stunned face, their eyes locking once more.

"Night Castle."

"Until Friday Kate." He finally got out and watched her give him one last smile before disappearing once more.

_**End Flashback**_

He made his way to his room and quickly got undressed, deciding to make use of his huge shower first. He walked to the bathroom and took his bandages off to stare at the wound now marring his skin. It looked really bad but wasn't as painful as it was two days ago. Then again he absolutely loved the pain pills they game him before he left for the day. He walked over and turned the shower on; checking the temperature, making sure it was to his liking before stepping in. As the water washed over his body his thoughts turned once again to Kate. If there was ever a silver lining to getting stabbed it was meeting her. She was special and he couldn't wait to find out how much. He was home. He was in his shower. He would be ordering some of the greasiest pizza tonight for dinner before tucking his daughter in, popping some more pain pills and passing out in his own huge bed. He had a new book coming out in 3 months and a smoking hot date Saturday night. Yes, he thought, life is good right about now.

_End Chapter_

_**AN: I was suppose to go out last night, get drunk, stay over at a friends before going to work the next day. Then I got sick and you guys got another chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. I enjoy hearing what you think of the story and suggestions on where to go from here or what you want to see next. Until next time.**_


	4. Conversations with Friends

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_AN: Another chapter to see if people are still interested. Not sure if I am happy with it but hey it's another chapter. Please review if you think I should continue. Thanks for all who have read, reviewed and added to favorites . It is also unBeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes._

_AN 2: Sorry I haven't updated but these last episodes and spoilers have me so pissed off that I refused to write. And let me just say, ( spoilers coming up) if AWM is going to keep the finale named "ALWAYS" they better get together or at least say they love each other and plan on it or ill be pissed. Sry…had to get that off my chest. On to chapter 4 and sorry again for the wait._

**Chapter 4: Conversations with Friends**

It was Thursday evening the day after Rick had come home from the hospital. He had a good night's rest and just wanted to relax and unwind tonight. His mother was out 'socializing' and his daughter was down a couple floors at her best friend Paige's apartment for the night. He was relaxing on the couch waiting for his guest to show. He had the beer in the fridge, the wings waiting in the oven and snacks already spread out on the coffee table in front of him. When he heard the knock at the door he carefully stood up, making sure not to disturb his side and walked over to open it finding one of his best friends on the other side.

"Hey Bobby, right on time, as usual."

"Well I didn't want you to think I wasn't coming, especially after the week you've had. How you holding up Rick?" Said Bob as he made his way inside.

Rick closed the door, turned and gave him a little smirk, "Apart from getting stabbed, I've never been better."

"Oh I know that smirk, what's her name?"

Rick just laughed and made his way to the oven getting the wings out.

"I'll tell you all about her once the game starts. Can you grab a six pack out of the fridge?"

"Think the Knicks will win tonight?" Bobby asked getting out the beer.

"Who knows with them? They are so inconsistent. They are always a bit ahead of .500 but can't seem to pull away." Rick replied.

They continued to make small talk while they set up the spread of food on his coffee table. The game started soon after and both were having a good time yelling and cheering at the TV. Rick talked a bit about his stabbing and of course his adorable little four-year-old, soon to be five-year-old in a couple months, daughter. Bob filled him in on Law School and his Political aspirations.

"You have admit, Mayor Robert Weldon does have a certain ring to it." Bob said, grabbing another beer.

"I have no doubt you could accomplish it if you wanted to." Rick replied. "Plus being best friends with the Mayor sure would have its perks."

"Don't think I would just let you have free reign of the city."

"What would you do? Throw me in jail?" Rick laughed.

"Depends on what you did." Bob replied, laughing along with him.

"Say I stole a police horse, what would you do?"

"That's not that bad. Where's your creativeness?"

"Naked. I stole a police horse naked."

Bob laughed. "You would never do that. What would be the point?"

"I know. Let's make a deal. If you ever get elected Mayor, I'll do the deed if you get me out of it." Rick challenged him.

"Oh you are so on Ricky. " Bob said as both men shook hands to seal the deal. "So tell me about this girl Rick. Who is she and how did you meet her?"

"You know the woman I told you I saved?"

"Yeah, Johanna right?"

Rick nodded. "It's her daughter."

"Really? Hmm that's interesting. Please go on." Bob said as he smirked at him.

Rick thought about where to begin. His thoughts have been completely consumed by her since the first time he laid eyes on her. She was so different then the women he was use to going out with. Granted most of them just threw themselves at him because of his growing fame and his money, but she was different. She was special, and dare he say it, extraordinary? There was just something about her, about them; some invisible connection, that to be honest, scared the _hell_ out of him. He has only seen her twice but every fiber of his being was so turned on by her and his heart had felt like it was trying to leap out of his chest. I mean he completely opened up to her about his past, yet has no idea about who she really is, about her likes or dislikes, about what drives her, about her family other then what he's seen for himself. The only word he could come up with to describe his experience with her was that it was Fate. He was Fated to find her. One way or another, in a past or future life, it was _always _going to be her. It was always their Fate.

* * *

><p>Hearing a knock on the door, Johanna made her way over to it before opening it up and seeing the Parish's on the other side of the threshold.<p>

"Bryan, Samantha, Laine, good to see all of you again. Come on in." Johanna said as she smiled at them.

"Hey Jo." Samantha replied, stepping forward to give her a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are all right."

"Me too. I was pretty lucky." She replied. "Katie is in her room Laine." She said as she turned to her daughters friend.

"Thanks Mrs. Beckett. I'm glad you're alright too."

"Thank you dear. Now go on, I know Katie is waiting to talk to you about something," winking at her.

Just then Jim stepped around the corner. He made his way past Laine saying hi to her while she headed to Kate's room and stepped up to the other couple.

"Hey Sam, Bryan. Good to see you both again." He said as he gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and then stepped up to Bryan and shook his hand.

"How have you been Jim?"

"Other then my daughter walking around for the past 2 days with the biggest smile on her face since we told her she could go to Stanford, I've been pretty good." He laughed.

Both couples made their way to the living all taking a seat while Johanna went to get drinks for everyone.

"Isn't it supposed to be a good thing when our daughters are happy?" He replied a tad confused.

"Well yes unless that cause is a famous twenty-six-year-old crime novelist, with a four year old daughter and more money then I've made in my lifetime."

"Wow, where did she meet him at?" Bryan asked.

"He…" Jim was cut off as his wife came around the corner with drinks for the four of them and took a seat next to her husband.

"He was the man who saved my life." Johanna said surprising both Parishes'. "And Jim likes to complain about him but he actually likes Rick and his adorable four-year-old daughter." Johanna laughed.

"But it's not fair Jo!" Jim whined. "I'm supposed to be able to scare off _BOYS_ that want to take my little girl away from me. How am I suppose to do that when he's not really a boy and saves my wife's' life? He is financially capable of getting her pretty much anything she wants or needs and yes your right, I suppose his daughter is one of the cutest kids on the planet but _please_ just let me complain to our guests." He finished as both Samantha and Bryan were now smirking at the pout on Jim's face.

"Enough pouting Jim. Rick is a good man and Katie could have picked someone a lot worse. Besides, it's not Rick's fault. Katie asked him out on a date not the other way around." Jo replied smugly.

"In that case she's grounded." Jim grumbled and crossed his arms.

The three other adults all laughed at his comment. "She is not Jim, and if you continue to act like this in front of guests you can sleep on the couch tonight." Jo said sending a smirk at Samantha.

"Fiiiine. Be the favorite parent." Jim complained again.

"Oh sweetie, I have always been the favorite parent." Johanna said as they all continued to laugh at Jim.

* * *

><p>Laine opened Kate's door to find that her room looked like a tornado had hit it, but it must have only hit her closet and dresser because there were clothes <em>everywhere<em>. She didn't even notice her walk in and she was content just standing there watching her best friend throw clothes everywhere….until she got hit with a pair of jeans… in the face.

Closing the door she decided to make her presence known. "Kate!"

Kate whipped around and seeing Laine, quickly rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "Oh thank God you are here I'm in need of some serious help."

"I can see that."

"Laine now is not the time to question my sanity. I have a date Saturday and I need something to wear!"

"Whoa! Slow down girlfriend. You have a date Saturday and I'm just hearing about this now?"

"Yes?" Kate replied biting her lip.

"Well?" Laine said waiting for Kate to continue.

"Well what?"

"Don't you well what me! I've never seen you freak out like this over a date. Where did you meet him? How old is he? Is he hot? What's his name? Do I know him? I can go on all day girlfriend. I want details!

"His name is Rick and he is gorgeous." Kate said with a dreamy smile on her face.

Laine grabbed her hand and cleared a space on her bed to sit down properly. "So far so good. Continue."

"He's twenty-six."

"Damn girl. Going after an older man. Not usually your thing."

"I know. Now don't freak out. You asked how I met him. Well, he is the guy that saved my mom's life."

"Wow."

"And you do know him."

"I do? I don't know many hot twenty-six-year-olds Kate."

"Okay so you don't know him know him, but you've heard of him before."

"I'm not following girlfriend." Laine said.

Kate glanced over at her bookshelf and back to Laine.

Laine sent a confused glance to the shelf and then back to Kate. Seeing Kate's hopeful look she glanced back at the bookshelf before remembering Kate's favorite author and turning back to her with large eyes.

"No way."

"Way."

"You have a date with Richard Castle? _The_ Richard Castle. Your favorite author Richard Castle. Richard Castle with a four-year-old daughter Richard Castle."

"Yes Laine! Stop saying Richard Castle! In case you haven't noticed I'm already freaked out. Saying his name over and over isn't going to help calm me down!"

"Okay, Okay, sorry!"

"Good!" Kate yelled back.

"Why are we yelling at each other?" Laine asked.

"Because I'm going out with Richard Castle Saturday, I'm freaked out about it, you keep saying his name and I still don't have a thing to wear!"

"Damn, girl you need to get laid."

"Soo not helping Laine."

"I'm just saying. He is one fine piece of…"

"Laine! Seriously?"

"Sorry. Best friend mode."

"Please." Kate said.

"Okay so… When did he ask you?"

"Actually I asked him."

"Okay girl, details, like 5 minutes ago."

Kate told her everything from waiting for her mother at the restaurant that night to throwing the contents of her dresser and closet all around her room, only leaving out the parts about Rick's past.

"That's just so…"

"Crazy?" Kate filled in for her.

"Yeah. I'm happy for your girl and I'm not trying to rain on your parade but we go back to Stanford in like six days."

"I know. "

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Laine. He is nothing like the playboy image the papers make him out to be. It shows when he's with his daughter. I've never connected to anyone like this and in such a short time? I've never been one to believe in love at first sight or soul mates or whatever but he's special Laine. It's like we were suppose to meet. Like…like…like…"

"Fate?" Laine finished for her.

"Yeah, Fate."

"Well let's not let fate down then. We have an outfit to find."

* * *

><p>"She's…She's…"<p>

"Come on Ricky spit it out!" Laughed Bob. "You haven't even been out on a date with her yet and she already has you tongue tied!"

"I've never met anyone like her. She would have any man tongue tied. She so different then the women I usually go out with. She's tall. Long dark brown hair. Smart. Sassy. She can keep up with me. Very witty. And Sarcastic. She's just..perfect."

"And does perfect have and age?" Bob asked.

Rick mumbled.

"Sorry didn't catch that, buddy."

"I said she is only nineteen."

"Wow. You don't usually ask women out that young, you know, because of Alexis."

"I know but I didn't ask her out. SHE asked ME out."

"Sounds like a firecracker."

"You have no idea."

Rick told him about the conversation he had with her at the hospital.

"She goes to school in New York?"

"California… Stanford." Rick said miserably.

"Sorry brother, that sucks. The only advice I can give you is this. Based purely on what you have told me and the look I've seen in your eyes you better not give her up easy buddy. I know its way early but, I've known you a long time and you are one of the hardest workers I've ever met. That framed rejection letter in your office is proof. If you want to make it work, give it a real go, I have no doubt you can. If you believe I can get elected Mayor one day then I have no doubt that 3000 miles won't stop you."

Rick nodded as Bobby continued.

"After everything you have been through with Meredith you deserve someone great. You deserve to be happy. You have done an amazing job raising your little girl. This girl seems real Rick and I think she may be exactly what you need right now."

"Thanks Bobby, it means a lot."

"No problem. It's what best friends are for Rick."

"Well I didn't call you over for us to gossip the whole time. We are here to celebrate me being alive! Let's finish this six pack. I've got two more in the fridge that has our name on it and a new pool table upstairs to waiting for me to kick your ass!"

Rick gets up off the couch to make his way to the fridge. He grabs both six packs and heads for the stairs. Bobby grabs some snack bowls and follows him up.

"Oh really?" Bob said. "I'm gonna beat you so bad you'll have to wear make up for your date Saturday!"

Rick laughed.

"Bring it on Mr. Mayor!"

End Chapter

AN: Next chapter won't be very long but will be very fun to write. It will involve a lot of texting.

Again please review. I love hearing what you think.


	5. It's Raining Texts

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Here is chapter 5. Again it's not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy :)**

**Update: I posted this yesterday and it read fine on my computer but the mobile app where I read all of my fanfiction was a pain in the ass so I fixed some things to make it read easier.**

**Chapter 5- It's Raining Texts**

Rick woke up to his phone going crazy. Somebody had sent him a flurry of texts for it to be making the sounds it was. Groaning he reached for his phone on the nightstand and opened it up. The first text was at 6:03am and the last at 6:12am. He looked at his clock and saw it change to 6:14am. _'Who in the hell was texting him this early?'_ He saw it was from a number he didn't have on his phone and opened it to see the mystery person.

_**(313) 555-5272: Hey**_

_**(313) 555-5272: It's Kate :)**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Remember me? lol**_

_**(313) 555-5272: U up yet?**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Do u like to sleep in on Fridays?**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Is it bc you don't have a real job? LOL JK!**_

_**You know I luv ur books :)**_

_**(313) 555-5272: How r u healing? :(**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Will u be mad at me bc I woke you up?**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Did I wake u up?**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Just so u know im not stopping til I hear back :P**_

_**(313) 555-5272: I told my best friends about u. She couldnt**_

_**believe I was actually going out with you**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Still on 4 2nite right?**_

_**(313) 555-5272: Shouldn't u be gettin stuf ready?**_

He couldn't believe she was texting him this early! Was she crazy? Just then another text came in.

_**(313) 555-5272: Where are you ordering pizza from 2nite? I love pepperoni by the way. Just a heads up :)**_

Well it was no use going to sleep now. Alexis would be up in an hour or so looking for breakfast so he might was well text her back. It wasn't that he didn't want her to text him, quite the opposite, it was just that it was 6:16 in the morning! He needed all the sleep he could get. Especially after finishing off the other two six packs with Bobby. He hasn't thrown em back like that in a couple years. Sighing to himself he sent a message back to her and then entered her info into his phone.

_You know it's 6 in the morning right?_

He received a message right away.

_**KB: It's actually 6:17, buck up old man :)**_

_Sorry, I don't have a bedtime ;)_

_**KB: I guess old age doesn't slow down ur mind, nice comeback :)**_

_Oh there's so many things this old man could teach you lol_

_**KB: I hope so ;)**_

_Be careful what u wish 4 :)_

_**KB: Hmm tempting me r u?**_

_Depends. Can u b tempted?_

_**KB: I can b. but I prefer to be persuaded ;)**_

_N e thing I can do to help that along?_

_**KB: Maybe. Think u can keep up?**_

_U aren't really bothered by my age are you?_

_**KB: No. Didn't mean for it to sound that way. My age bother u?**_

Rick debated on what to say here. He didn't want to lie to her. Her age did bother him a bit but he'd be damned if that was going to ruin things before they got started. She was different than any nineteen-year-old he had ever met. More mature, more…sure of herself. In the end he knew he had to be honest. Best way to go right? He hoped it didn't backfire on him.

_Yeah a bit. I try not to date women your age bc of Lexi, most young women don't want a responsibility like that but I have known since I met you that you were different somehow. Call it a gut feeling. So I guess yes 'your age' does bother me but it really doesn't bc you're u. Does that make sense?_

_**KB: Yeah it does. Thnx 4 being honest with me :)**_

_No problem_

After Rick moved downstairs he started to get breakfast ready for himself and Alexis. He was glad Kate texted him now that he was more awake. He missed seeing her and couldn't wait to spend some time with her this evening. He really was looking forward to Saturday night though. He thought a lot about it and wasn't sure what he wanted to do for their first date. He knew he wanted something fun and kind of low key. No need to go big and end up on page six the first date since he was now starting to get more famous. Maybe he would throw out a couple suggestions tonight to get a reaction from her. He didn't want to ask over text unless she brought it up. Speaking of…

_**KB: I cant wait to see u 2nite**_

_Is that why you felt the need to text me at 6:03 this morning?_

_**KB: yeah sry bout that, I just miss you 3**_

_The feeling is mutual KB :)_

_**KB: Good :)**_

_**KB: KB?**_

_That's your initials right?_

_**KB: Yes but what's wrong with Kate?**_

_Nothing, whats wrong with KB?_

Rick smirked as he remembered what she said to him at the hospital when she called him Castle and wondered if she remembered. It took her a little longer but he laughed at her reply.

_**KB: HEY! No using my own lines against me!**_

_Just trying to keep you on your toes KB. I remember everthing, writers habit so now you've been warned :)_

_**KB: Good 2 kno…so any plans for our date yet? **_

_Nosy much?_

_**KB: Curious :P**_

_I have a couple ideas :)_

_**KB: Want to share with the class?**_

_Negative Miss Beckett_

_**KB: Am I going to need n e thing fancy?**_

_Nope just come dressed as yourself_

_**KB: No hints?**_

_Why u need them…u nervous?_

_**KB: Terrified :(**_

_Please don't be. Jeans and hoodie should be fine_

_**KB: Really?**_

_Its probably what I will be wearing._

_**KB: Probably? :/**_

_Kate relax. It's just a date. Im going to keep it casual_

_**KB: Its not just a date**_

_What do u mean?_

_**KB: Your famous, not to mention my fav author…Im just Kate**_

_Exactly. Just Kate._

_**KB: Y me?**_

_Wow put a guy on the spot right away lol_

_**KB: Sry u don't have to answer if u don't want 2**_

_No its okay just give me a minute_

_**KB: K :)**_

Rick was careful in his wording. He still wanted to be honest with her without scaring her away. Thank God I write for a living, thought Rick.

_When I first saw you my heart skipped a beat. Youdidn't have much makeup on and u didn't need it. Ur beauty is so natural Kate. Inside and out. Mydaughter adores you and from the small time u had together and the conditions that you were in says all I need to know about your character. U know what happened with Meredith and I haven't been out on a date since my marriage fell apart that felt real. And if there is one word that I would use to describe you to someone I meet, that's the word I would use. Your are REAL Kate. Believe me when I say I am just as nervous as you are about this date. Im so glad u asked me bc I probably wouldn't have asked u. Its not bc I didnt feel a spark between us Kate bc I do and that spark has already started a fire. Im skeptical only bc I know you are leaving in five days. To feel what I feel for u now and not having been on a date yet scares me. I want us to go out, have a good time and enjoy each other's company. Lets start with that and go from there. Deal? :)_

Rick sent the text hoping he didn't scare her off with his rant. Everything he said was true and he hoped it at least alleviated some of her fears. That she wanted this to work out so badly made him smile and he was going to do everything in his power to keep his promise to Bobby. He wasn't going to let three thousand miles jeopardize what he felt for Kate without stepping into the ring with it and fighting tooth and nail for her.

_**KB: You know you have a way with words? You should write a book or something LOL. We have a deal writer-boy :)**_

_Writer-boy? After all that I get labeled Writer-boy? Im wounded :(_

_**KB: Writer-Man?**_

_Better :)_

Rick looked at the clock. Wow, he had been texting Kate for over an hour. Time does fly when you are enjoying yourself. He went about setting the table for himself and Alexis. She came down the stairs rubbing her eyes, right on time as usual, as he was getting the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Good morning Pumpkin," Rick said.

"Morning Daddy," Alexis mumbled back as she walked over to him and hugged his knees. Rick smiled down at his daughter and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. It was a morning ritual they almost always did.

Still not fully awake, she climbed into her chair for breakfast. She smiled at the stack of pancakes and looked at her Daddy for confirmation. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes pumpkin, they are your favorites, blueberry chocolate chip."

"They are your favorites too Daddy." She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Says who?"

"You make them once a week. You wouldn't if you didn't like them."

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes pumpkin" Rick replied. "Are you excited to see Katie today?" Rick asked as he took his seat across from her.

"Yes! We are going to have soooo much fun together. I'm going to show her all my stuffed animals and we are going to watch a movie and eat popcorn and candy and stay up late" Alexis rambled.

"Not too late honey. I don't know what time she has to leave. It will be up to her Mommy and Daddy how late she stays up and you Miss Castle have to be in bed by 10:00 at the very latest."

"What time are they coming over Daddy?"

"They should be here around six honey."

Alexis groaned. "That's too far away."

"It will be here before you know it. Let's finish up breakfast and we can go visit a museum and the aquarium today to pass the time. What do you say daughter?"

"I say yes!"

The two Castles finished up breakfast and went to their respective rooms to get ready for the day. Castle took his phone out of his pocket and saw he had five texts from Kate. He completely forgot he was texting her when his daughter entered the room. Nice Rick. Real smoothe.

**KB: So any big plans for today?**

**KB: Rick?**

**KB: I didn't say anything to upset you did i?**

**KB: I'm sorry if I did :(**

**KB: My mom wants to know if she needs to bring**

**anything for tonight**

_Sorry Kate I was eating breakfast with Alexis and forgot about txting u back. No you didn't upset me and your mom doesn't need to bring anything with her but I wouldn't say no to some homemade dessert of some kind. Not really my thing. I can cook a lot of things well but dessert isn't one of them. I am getting ready to take Alexis to a museum and aquarium so she doesn't complain all day about it taking forever to see Katie again. I'll see you tonight :) Cant wait…_

_**KB: My mom said she will bring something and I cant wait to see both of you too :) Tell Alexis I said hi… Until tonight Rick 3**_

After spending most of the day walking, Rick went to wake Alexis up from her nap and had his mother help her get ready for this evening. The Beckett's would be here in roughly forty-five minutes. He had cleaned the loft and had some snack food ready until they ordered pizza. All he had to do was shower and wait for the doorbell. After showering and shaving he had a tough time picking out what to wear. He wanted to make a good first impression on the Beckett's. Of course it wasn't the first time meeting them but it would be the first time he saw any of them since leaving the hospital. After picking out a dark purple button down and some faded blue jeans he headed downstairs to wait for the Beckett family. He sat down on his new, oh so incredibly comfortable couch, idly flipping through the channels to distract him from waiting. He smirked to himself remembering his reason for wanting to take Alexis out for the day. He didn't realize it until just now but it was just as much of a distraction for him as it was for her. A knock sounded throughout the loft and he got up and made his way to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened it up and saw Johanna Beckett standing there looking as beautiful as ever.

"Mrs. Beckett, good to see you again, please come in" Rick said as he moved aside.

She surprised him by wrapping him up in a hug, "Please Rick, you may call me Johanna."

Jim Beckett stepped through next holding what could only be their dessert. "Nice to see you too Mr. Beckett" he said offering his hand which Jim gladly took. He smiled at him and said "You too Rick and you can keep calling me Mr. Beckett."

"Jim! Please ignore that Rick, you may use our first names" Johanna said glaring Jim at him over Rick's shoulder with her '_Don't start'_ look.

After Jim moved inside he finally saw her. Breathtaking. Sexy. Mischievous. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She was dressed in dark, skinny blue jeans and had a long white sleeve shirt on with a Lucky Charms T-shirt layered over it with '_Magically Delicious'_ written across it. She was smirking at him. Oh it is _**so**_ on.

END CHAPTER

**AN: So I'm not sure if I really like this chapter but it's done. I would love to hear what you think about it and if you have any ideas for the story you would like to see. If you have any suggestions for their date please feel free to let me know. I want it to be something original. I have also started a new story called '**_A Different__Approach'_** but my main focus will be this story. Thanks for everything and as I said before, I love hearing what you think of the story so please review, I love reading them. Until next time… **


	6. Sorry

Authors Note:

Hello all! Sorry this isn't a new chapter! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am NOT abandoning this story. After 'ALWAYS', I really just lost my will to write because it was such an AMAZING episode and I couldn't really get past it enough to write (and I was busy trying to keep up with all the amazing stories written on here). That being said, CASTLE is coming back soon and it will defiantly get me back into the writing mood. I have two other stories I would like to write regarding CASTLE. One is an idea I am really excited about that I can't believe someone hasn't done yet. It would be a longer story and I am hesitant to start because I have 'Fate' to work on and I not sure I could do it justice and I am also working on two screenplays which is my true passion and another reason I haven't updated 'Fate' since May. If you are an avid writer for Castle and are having trouble thinking of a new original story feel free to send me a message. The other storyish idea is twelve steamy/horrific/crazy one-shots called that will be titled "The Dirty Dozen" (They will all be rated M). Who knows who could pop up in a chapter! I would like to thank everyone for their reviews as I still get them from time to time and I will try to get another chapter up for everyone as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient and let's hope we don't go crazy until the 24th!

Until next time….


End file.
